transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
An Improper Introduction
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Harrow is organizing things as per Hook's orders, and looks just about ready to finish up and head out. Two or three mechs are occupying the tables in the corner, obviously staying there for the night. Backfire comes into the room, waving his hands around like a lunatic. "Hey, you there. The EMPIRE demands soldiers in working conditions!!" The Seeker approaches Harrow, sitting down on a slab. "In the name of the glory that is Galvatron's cannon, I order you to fix me!" Harrow jumps at the sudden exclamation, and instantly raises a finger to her lips, "SHH! Mechs are trying to recharge! Must you scream /everything/? And you don't get to order me around!" She accents her 'you's by jabbing him in the chest. "Ask politely!" Standing up on the table, Backfire points to a very ordinary looking medal around his neck. "I invoke my right, as bearer of the 'Heart of Cybertron'! You'll do my bidding, or suffer my rath!" It looks like one of those halloween candies covered in tinfoil on a ribbon, some duct tape is still showing from underneath. Harrow studies that medal for a good long moment. "/That/ ... is the Heart of Cybertron? It looks salvaged. Hnn." She looks up and downright growls, "You do not threaten me in this repair bay, I will do no bidding!" She aims to deliver a smart slap to the helm guard. "Silence your screaming and summon some respect, else I'll leave you bleeding out in the hall!" "Quite feisty for a medic...especially a femme." Backfire retorts, settling down and laying back on the table. "Fine, it is your realm. However, I do this only for the EMPIRE!" Harrow looks ready to stuff a gag in that loud mouth of his. "Just be quiet. Everything we do is 'for the empire'." She pulls down one of the larger overhead scanners and looks over the readings. "What kind of name is Backfire anyway..." Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Backfire "One that strikes fear in all those that hear it!" Backfire yells, obviously forgetting about the whole 'sleeping mech' thing. Harrow huffs at the internal readings, "You! You're hardly damaged! You can't be serious. Be a mech! You peon! Protoform! Come back when you're missing your HEAD!" Realizing she's also yelling, Harrow hunkers and frowns, gazing around uneasily. "The EMPIRE demands perfection!" Backfire offers, still laying on his backside and staring up at Harrow. "The bearer of the 'Heart of Cybertron' deserves it!!" Harrow soon realizes this fella' ain't gonna' break. "Stubborn fragger you are," she mutters. "Fine... for the empire. I find it hard to believe that you finished off that Junkion. Last I saw, you weren't doing so hot." Soon enough she sets to work, replacing warped panels and soldering severed wires. Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Backfire's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Backfire's internal systems damage. "Was this before or after you ran like a coward? Hahah..HARGHA!" Backfire replies, the last bit in pain after she severed a live line. "What are you? Some cruel Domanatrix, watch what you're doing!" Harrow glares daggers at him. "Shut up! I did not run like a coward! I followed orders! You could've risked screwing up the whole mission! All for your "Mistress"... And deal with it, real mechs don't whimper. You are not worth the time and energy to disconnect sensory wires." "Ah, you are a cruel Domanatrix Harrow." Backfire mutters, settling down. "That was all a clever ruse of course, I would never yelp in pain. I just wanted to see your reaction ... all part of the /plan/!" "Oh for..." Harrow pauses, arc welder in one hand, the other hand dragging over her face. Cranking that welder up, she jams the blazing flame in some exposed circuitry on his abdomen. "Yelp at this! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Windshear arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. "Ahh, your hate warms my circuits Dominatrix..." Backfire replies, smiling. Then the heat grows...and doesn't stop. "Ehhh, what are you doing down there?" Craning his head up, the Seeker finally eyes what it is Harrow was doing. "Are you crazy? That's destruction of Decepticon property!!" Windshear walks in and pauses when he hears that. He looks at Backfire and in his new voice (deep gen greivious) says, "What are you doing Backfire? Let Harrow do her work." he appraches the repair table fully prepared to hold the Seeker down if need be. "Screw you gearhead...she's torching my circuits!!" Backfire yells in response. Harrow sneers, haphazardly closes the rest of Backfire's shiny new panels, and attempts to shove him from the table. "You are finished here! Scram, filth! Do not expect to be fixed again, unless your lasercore is dangling from its chamber! Windshear, throw him out." Windshear was moving in to hold Backfire down when Harrow makes a shove at him and makes her comment. He grabs Backfire by the arm to drag him off the table. Backfire gets up from the table, shooting Harrow a sly smirk. "Why you devil you...look at the attention to detail. What an amazing job!" he replies, then adding under his breath towards Windshear as he's grabbed "Even if she is a crazy Dominatrix, right?" Harrow briefly appears prideful, and then Backfire screws it all up. Again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shrieks, waking up the rest of the mechs. Windshear looks at Backfire, "What did you do?" "Ha, have you never had an opportunity to be repaired by her?" Backfire asks, pointing at Harrow. "Escort him out, Windshear," Harrow grates, optics blazing. Windshear nods with a smirk, "How do you think Im talking again." he wont say anything else about it though and pulls backfire away from the femme medic as she seems to be closing in on him and windshear by default as a result, "You heard her, I think you should go now, Backfire." boy she looks mad. He turns bacckfire toward the door and walks him toward it. "You have neither the authority nor the wingspan to show me anywhere!" Backfire replies, jerking off Windshear's hold and pushing his way past him, back towards Harrow. "Know this curr, with this.." the Seeker roars, holding his 'medallion' around his neck. " 'Heart of Cybertron', I have incurred favor with our Lord Galvatron. You would be wise, nay... You would be brilliant to show me respect!" Backfire ends his sentence, arms crossed staring at the Medic Seeker, a cocky smile upon his face. Windshear feels the other Seeker slip though his grip and turns back with a rumble that sounds even more sinister now then it did originally. "Curr? You called her a Curr? She is a medic, you respect them they dont owe you a thing...I suggest you leave her site. She looks like she can mess you up as quick as fix you, Backfire and that medallion will not help you one bit if she comes after you." Harrow just stares, disbelieving. "You can take your medal and blow it out your fraggin' exhaust! It is a fluke, a mistake that it was given to you! You...!" The medic appears to run out of insults, wings drooping slightly. Muttering, she finally pushes past the two of them, heading for the exit. "You're not worth the time..." "Ha, your limited vocabulary betrays your hatred!" Backfire yells, chasing after her. He stops momentarily at the doorway, leaning in real close towards Windshear. "Don't ya love it when a femme plays hard to get? Sorry about the wingspan thing, had to impress her...ya know?" he adds that last part with a wink. Windshear looks at him and just stares, "She will never fix you again at this rate." Harrow couldn't possibly grow any angrier. She freezes and whirls around. "ALRIGHT YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" She jabs a finger in his face, "I'll show you how 'hard to get' I can be! You an' me, sparring room, right now! And don't expect a repair afterwards!" NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Harrow shoves Backfire the whole way there, or tries to. "How big's your wingspan now, huh? Huh? It's mechs like you, yanno'! C'mon protoform, show me whatcha' got!" A hand goes out towards Windshear, "Don't bother holding me back!" Windshear does indeed try to hold her back, grabbing her by the arm, intakes, shoulder, whatever. "Not yet," he rasps and works on keeping her from pushing Backfire but shes a handful for sure. Backfire allows himself to get shoved into the training arena, then looks back at Harrow. "Ohh, feisty once again Dominatrix! This only spurs my..ACH!" He trips over a cleaning drone and falls into the chamber. Rising to his feet, he rubs his head. "Oww, that does it!" Sunder walks into the Training Room as well, since this seems to be where everyone is. He's still holding a mug of NyKaff, which is half-full. Or half-empty, if you're Dreadwind. Tremor enters the training area looking to blow off some steam and is surprised to find the room occupied. "Well," he chuckles, "getting a little bit of a spar going, eh?" He doesn't wait for any kind of invitation; he steps into the training room with his fist in his palm. The soft sounds of metal on metal herald the scuttling bulk that is Scorponok, both claws upraised in a wary stance. It wouldn't be the first time he's gotten jumped the second he entred this room if it happens. When it doesn't, the left one clanks thoughtfully and in an almost dissapointed fashion. Immediatly after he rises up into his robot mode; looming visibly, casting a shadow over the would-be combatants, though he doesn't offer any vocalizations as to his thoughts. Yet. Activating his transformation sequence, Scorponok begins to twist and shift. When the movement stops he stands before you in robot mode. "I swear to all that is holy, if you call me that one more time-!!" Harrow thrashes under Windshear's grip and finally aims to jam her heel into his foot. "Release me, Windshear!" Wretching free, she wastes no name in yanking back a fist for a quick punch to Backfire's helm guard, completely oblivious to those who'd just entered. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her HATE!! (Punch) attack! Warlord Scorponok says, "Windshear." Warlord Scorponok says, "Release her. It is the Decepticon way to let such matters satisfy themselves." Windshear says, "Yes, sir." Windshear releases her about the time he gets a heel in his foot and then going to the nearest wall folds his arms and watches. "What, what are you going to do?" Backfire respods, while Harrow is still behind him. "Are you goin to..URMPH!" Turning, he catches the punch straight in his big mouth. Reeling from the sudden attack, the Seeker stumbles backwards and kicks out a foot at the medic's midsection. Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his Chuck Norris (Kick) attack! Scorponok likewise crosses his arms; standing mutely to see who ends up becoming the victor. "Oh my," Sunder says, as he watches Harrow and Backfire go at it. Tremor wants to jump into the fray, but it doesn't seem as if anyone else is going to do so and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Scorponok. So he leans against the wall and jumps on the arm-crossing bandwagon. Harrow gets Chuck Norris'd. Ow. Staggering back, she quickly composes herself and lunges forward, mainly to try and rip that medal of his off. "You don't deserve such honor! Barbarian!" And with that, she reaches to try crush the vital lines in Backfire's neck, fingers coiling. Err... Suddenly they have an audience. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Crush (Smash) attack! Scorponok continues to stand there with his arms crossed; mute and silent. Observing the altercation between the seekers with the trained eye of one who is used to critiquing combat performance. Then he looks at Tremor. Then he looks at the fighting seekers. Then, without warning, he attempts to kick Tremor out into the open combat pit and stride after him. So much for the bandwagon. Combat: Scorponok strikes Tremor with his *punt* (Kick) attack! Windshear watches the two of them exchange blow for blow right now and just remains silent, with an undertermined look on his face to say the least. "If I didn't, why was such a prestigious honor bestowed upon myself..ARAGH!" Backfire yelps back, until the attack hits his neck and sends him to the ground. "Now /that/ is how it's done Dominatrix!" The Seeker rises up, aiming his shoulder for the underside of her chin. Combat: Backfire misses Harrow with his Shoulder charge (Smash) attack! Tremor is kicked hard and goes flying, head over heels, into the center of the room. Once he finally stops skidding, he manages to push himself to his feet, though he wobbles. That was a serious kick! He feels that there is no doubting Scorp's intentions. He growls. "That's what I'm talking about..." He rushes at Scorp with his fist cocked back. Combat: Tremor misses Scorponok with his Haymaker (Punch) attack! Harrow tilts back, avoiding that charge, and pauses to laugh. And laugh. "AHAHA! Fool! Too slow! Go ahead, call me that one more time," she dares, face darkening as she unspaces her scalpel. Dashing forward once more, she aims to slice it across the abdominal plates she'd just finished repairing. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! Scorponok is remarkably quick for someone who is the size of Astrotrain's shuttle mode. Except he doesn't really dodge in the way that is expected. This is to say, he doesn't try to get OUT of the way -- he tries to get -INTO- the way. When Tremor rushes him, Scorponok crouches; attempting to catch the other Decepticon around the waist with a massive claw -- and then hurtle him at Windshear with driving force. Combat: Scorponok strikes Tremor with his *fling* Area attack! -6 Combat: Scorponok strikes Windshear with his *fling* Area attack! -6 One click Windshear was standing there watching a fight and the next second hes across the floor with a Tremor on top of him. "What the?!" he mutters and tries to push Tremor off of him and get to his feet. Now hes mad. He looks at Scorponok and his optics flare. The vibro-scalpel digs deep into his abdomen, slicing up all sorts of good stuff that's really neccesary for him to function appropriately! Taking a step or two away from Harrow, Backfire clutches at his gut while glaring at the femme. "Oh, now you've done it!" Rushing forward, the Seeker pulls his Hypno Ray out of subspace and points it directly at his opponents face. "Give my regards to the do-do!" Pulling the trigger on the futuristic space gun, Backfire cackles with glee. Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his This is FUN! attack! Tremor is flung into Windshear! He hits Windy hard and then bounces into the wall. When he gets back to his vertical base, he is still smirking. "Got a bone ta pick with me, Warlord?" He transforms to trundle laboriously toward Scorponok, ignoring the others. Tremor retracts his fists, falling forward as he slams his arms together to form his roller. His legs retract, flipping upward. With a declining sequence of five 8hz pulses, Tremor transforms into a soil compactor! Combat: Steamroller strikes Scorponok with his Flatten attack! Harrow gets blasted pointblank, and is thusly 'hypno'd', falling still to try and keep her focus. Simply walking was a task, and she ends up stumbling back against the wall. "You... What is-!" Harrow growls and whips out her pistol, through with melee attacks. Combat: Harrow's Ice Pistol attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Ice Pistol attack! Beginning to shift and twist, Scorponok drops towards the ground as his scorpion legs appear and his tail rises upwards. Once his claws are in position the transformation sequence has been completed and he stands before you as a monolithic scorpion! Backfire is iced! The ray freezes up some of his rotor-joints, he's finding it difficult to move...let alone attack. Barely able to bring up his wrist, he fires off some minor laser fire as he attempts to shake off the effects of the blatant Mr. Freeze ripoff gun. Combat: Backfire misses Harrow with his PewPewPew (Pistol) attack! Windshear was stunned from being hit and stood there for a moment until he got it back togther. He looks from the fight between the two seekers to the mech that just started the ruckus between himself and now he and tremor. He raises his arm cannon and fires at Scorponok. Combat: Windshear strikes Giant Scorpion with his Slow Ray attack! Giant Scorpion transforms even as Tremor begins to bear down on him; facing the steamrolling monstrosity of death as a claw wielding monstrosity of pain. Both claws are upraised and ready when the other ploughs into him; Scorponok letting the battleship-thick armor of his left claw take the damage. It is nonetheless forced partially beneath the pounding drum, and it forces the Warlord to sidestep to free it. "What's the matter, Windshear?" He inquires. "That is a perfectly menacing glare you have, but it isn't glaring you need the training in." At that point, Windshear fires on him and he takes the blast into his dorsal armor; the weapon sizzling into his circuitry. Though it slows his movement visibly, he doesn't seem to need it for what he has in mind. Both huge claws reach out, trying to get a grip on tremor. One on the roller, one on the back end of the machine. And then, Scorponok's legendary strength is displayed as he simply attempts to pry in each direction until something breaks horribly. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Steamroller with his HORRIBLE MAIM attack! -2 Harrow manages to duck the laser shots, then straightens and frowns. "And here I thought you'd be more of a fight. Hnf." She now pauses to watch the /show/ Scorponok is putting on. It's pretty fraggin' awesome. A mech's being ripped apart! "Holy slag!" she exclaims, not quite caring that her guard's down. Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Backfire notices that Harrow's guard is down for the moment, clearly in awe of Scorponok's greatness. A mech of manners wouldn't dare attack her right now, but this Seeker is /not/ one of those mechs. Dashing forward, he aims a punch directly for her gut. "Sorry gal, you can't be distracted in this fight!" Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his What an aft! (Punch) attack! Steamroller is lifted into the air and virtually pried apart! Important things break, copious amounts of energon spray from a massive leak, and when Tremor clatters to the ground he finds himself unable to transform! "By the Pit..." he says. What follows is simply a string of swear words by which he insults Scorponok's construction and processing speed. Combat: Steamroller takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear wataches the Scorpion pick up Tremor and bascially try to rip him apart then hit the ground in a spray of energon and fluids. He doesnt let up on his laserfire on the larger mech and is aiming for its head. Combat: Windshear's Slow Ray attack on Giant Scorpion goes wild! Combat: Windshear strikes Giant Scorpion with his Slow Ray attack! Harrow apparently isn't a femme that practices what she preaches, as a pained yelp escapes her and she buckles towards the floor. "You dishonorable glitch!" she shrieks, dropping to swipe her legs around and trip the other F-16. Tremor's energon spatters her, and this pisses her off even more. "KEEP YOUR FLUIDS TO YOURSELF!" she howls. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Scissor Kick (Kick) attack! Giant Scorpion looks much sexier, when he's covered in fresh fluids. Staining his claws and dripping over the forward portion of his body; he turns away from the damaged Tremor as Windshear shoots him again. Holding his ground in the middle of the training room, the four cannons that are found on the corners of his body coming online. They are shooting more or less randomly, though on low power. Why, one might think he's almost trying to start a brawl here. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Harrow with his OMG LAZERS PEWPEWPEW Area attack! -9 Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Backfire with his OMG LAZERS PEWPEWPEW Area attack! -9 Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Steamroller with his OMG LAZERS PEWPEWPEW Area attack! -9 Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Windshear with his OMG LAZERS PEWPEWPEW Area attack! -9 Windshear gets hit with some random laserfire and stumbles back a bit. Ok now hes getting pissed. He clenches his right fist and a blade extends from the wrist and he closes the gap between him and the scorpion. Then he rears back his right fist and punches what looks like a tender bit on the side of the mech. Combat: Windshear strikes Giant Scorpion with his Arm Blade attack! Backfire is kicked backwards, then shot to crap by Scorponok's lazors! Both attacks hit, and hit hard...sending the Seeker sprawling backwards and lying on the ground in an absolute pile of mess. Groaning loudly, he inches his way up to stare at his medal...fallen to the ground. Groping around his neck, Backfire finds that it was ripped from him. He snarls up at Harrow, a renewed vigor in his visor. "Oh, you'll pay for that." Charging up the tiny see-through bulbs on his palms, the Seeker rushes toward his opponent. Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his Solar Flare attack! Steamroller finally manages to transform just in time to get blasted. He takes a shot in the chest and goes into the wall yet again. His smirk remains intact, however. He can't make it to his feet just yet, but manages to get to his hands and knees, energon dripping purple from his mouth. "That's the stuff!" He laughs, pulling his pistol, knowing that it can't possibly to more than tickle the big Decepticon. The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Combat: Tremor misses Giant Scorpion with his Laser attack! Harrow isn't rightly sure what hits her as Scorponok's lasers rain down and knock her clear over. She slowly sits up, and just in time to get a face full of blinding light, burning the photoreceptors in her optics. "AAAIEEE!" she screams and belatedly shields her face. "You haven't had enough, huh!" All Harrow can do now is blindly toss her fists around. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Blind Flailing! (Punch) attack! Sunder stirs! Looks like he went into a little mini-coma from the NyKaff and wakes up. Giant Scorpion seems to be enjoying this, for there is a low and dark chuckling from him as opens up with the four twin-barreled laser cannons. A grunt of something like satisfaction escapes him when Windshear's attack hits him. In a shower of sparks it sinks into the armor near where his legs join his body on that side. Tremor's attack somehow misses high and Scorponok rotates to face Windshear, who he apparently now considers the greatest threat. This time, only the front two blasters come online -- sending four beams of orange light towards him! Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Windshear with his Twin Pulse Blasters attack! -3 Making his way into the NCC Training Area, Warsong is apparently oblivious to the combat that is taking place within its huge dome. Most would note this as strange considering his well-known love of all things 'rippy-punch-stab-stab' if it wasn't for the two containers of energon that he holds in hand. Stumbling forward into the Arena, Warsong lifts one of the containers to his mouth and pours the liquid directly onto his face, missing his mouth almost completely. "Nyaaaargh... Hey everybody I've a song to sing! It goes like a-this and a-that and a-doo-bee-doo-bee doo...." Falling face first on the ground, Warsong is perhaps the first of the Decepticons within the area to be KO'ed. The blind flailing is enough, as one punch sends Backfire reeling once again. "Heh, you've got some spunk in you!" he yelps, wiping/smearing mech fluid across his gaping mouth. Shooting off a couple of small-arms fire from his shoulder/arm mounted blasters, a sickening grin grows on his face. "I like that!" Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his Disruptor attack! Windshear feels his blade strike and ignores the sparks that fly out on him. With a cold grin he begins to twist the blade when hes suddenly shot with 4 beams of orange energon straight into hsi chest. His canopy shatters and his blade retracts as hes kocked back down to one knee. One chest fan activates and angrilly the Seeker stands and sends another stab back into the same leg joint he hit the first time. Combat: Windshear strikes Giant Scorpion with his Arm Blade attack! Sunder sleepily peers over at Warsong. Then he shrugs, then leans over and props his elbow up on Warsong's back. Tremor stashes his pistol and sits back against the wall, venting hot air with a sound that is not unlike a cough. This is accompanited by a spray of energon from his mouth. "Got me good, there, Scorp," he says, unconcerned that Scorponok has now turned his attention to Windshear, "Maybe we're . . . even now?" Combat: Tremor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Harrow puffs her chest out proudly. "You can admit defeat-ACKK!" The searing laser slices across a wing, nearly cleaving it off. The attack sends her staggering back a bit, where she ends up tripping over the fallen Warsong, and incidentally Sunder. "AHH! GLITCH! SMELTING GLITCH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Things aren't looking too good now. Her strength is sapped, she's low on energon, fairly scorched. For the moment, she just sprawls on the ground. Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Warsong shudders briefly as Sunder leans his elbow upon the mech's back, and a bit of stirring follows. Unfortunately for Sunder, Warsong is completely uncsoncious and when unconscious he cannot possibly be held accountable for his actions... A wide mouthed yawn escapes the Decepticon Commando, and his clawed hands suddenly reach out, and powerful arms move to wrap around Sunder as he simultaneously moves to lay his head against the other mech's chassis to make him his new pillow. "Stab 'im in... FACE... Kill... Haha. Face..." Sunder is startled momentarily, but is too sleepy to really object to being a pillow. Giant Scorpion is stabbed by Windshear again; still more armor being removed by the flensing action of the weapon, though it doesn't seem to damage the joint too much. Even though it does, it is one joint among many and Scorponok drags the leg slightly as he moves. Rising up into his robot mode he steps back, reaching downwards towards Sunder and Warsong. "Warsong." He says, in greeting. "My most appreciated drone. How good of you to show up when I most need you." Then his claw attempts to seize Warsong by the legs, heft him up, and beat Tremor and Windshear with him. Activating his transformation sequence, Scorponok begins to twist and shift. When the movement stops he stands before you in robot mode. Combat: Scorponok strikes Warsong with his WARDONG BEAT DOWN Area attack! -5 Combat: Scorponok misses Tremor with his WARDONG BEAT DOWN Area attack! -5 Combat: Scorponok misses Windshear with his WARDONG BEAT DOWN Area attack! -5 Sunder barely notices as his would-be pillow user is pulled away from him. He can hazily see Scorponok flailing Warsong about like a baseball bat. Backfire saunters up towards Harrow, lying helpless on the ground. "Surrender Harrow, you've fought brilliantly...but you must succumb to logic!" Raising a leg, he places it on her chest and leans down, applying pressure. "It's alright, give into the pain." Combat: Backfire strikes Harrow with his It's futile... (Punch) attack! Warsong is many things! But an impromtu melee weapon he is not... Far too heavy to be wielded effectively, but if he was at all awake one could be absolutely certain that he would have agreed with being used in such a manner. The slamming of his body against the deck does seem to make some headway however in rousing the sleeping Con. "Yes, Lord Galvatron... I DO make a good moving target..." he mumbles from his deep energo-drink induced slumber. Tremor stands up at last, weak, but not beaten by a long shot. "Let's even this up," he says. He raises his hands above his head, unsure whether or not he actually has the strength to pull off a ground pound. Combat: Tremor strikes Harrow with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor strikes Sunder with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor strikes Backfire with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor misses Warsong with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor misses Scorponok with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: Tremor strikes Windshear with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Windshear manages to duck in time to miss the warsong attack and watches the mech slam against the deck. He looks back at Scorponok and hauls off to sword punch him again. Combat: Windshear strikes Scorponok with his Arm Blade attack! The tremor suddenly wakes up Sunder! He's shaken for the moment and sits bolt upright. "Where'd my reverse pillow go?" he demands. Harrow gets flattened against the ground, hands going up to claw weakly at Backfire's heel. "IT'S NOT FAIR! The behemoth attacked me! THERE IS NO PAIN!" she screams angrily, simply unable to squirm free. And THEN! Tremor's trademark move thrashes the ground beneath her, shockwaves laying waste to already loose armor. Dazed, she continues to lay there, unmoving. Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Windshear is knocked right off his feet and to the floow by Tremors namesake attack and is stunned for a moment. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Backfire loosens his foot-hold on Harrow, leaning down and offering some advice. "It's okay Harrow. Don't feel ashamed to lose to one such as I. It was an eventuality, that's all!" The Seeker aims a punch directly for her temple. Combat: Backfire misses Harrow with his Sage-PUNCH! (Punch) attack! Scorponok emits a dull grunt as his Warsong-Bat attack fails; and is furthermore staggered mightily by Tremor's attack and Windshear's sword which sinks into the armor of his upper thigh. Nonetheless, he keeps a firm hold of Warsong as he directs him down in a whistling, brutal arc towards Tremor's head in an effort to pound him right into the ground. Combat: Scorponok misses Warsong with his WARS D ONG BEAT DOWN MK2 WITH EXTRA OUCH Area attack! Combat: Scorponok strikes Tremor with his WARS D ONG BEAT DOWN MK2 WITH EXTRA OUCH Area attack! Warsong slowly begins to stir from his slumber, his ruby-red optics blinking open much more slowly than one would have expected from someone that's unconscious form had just been used to attack other mechs. "W-what's goin' on heres...?" he slurrs, the affects of the energo-drinks still heavy within his system. No sooner than the question escapes him however does his head slam into Tremor, knocking him completely out cold once more! Tremor is bashed in the head by the unconscious Warsong! His optic visor shatters, cervical hydraulics screaming before they pop apart in unison, and Tremor drops to the floor of the training room like a wad of biscuit dough. He mumbles something about Warlord Scorponok and Crystal City, and then his processor initiates mandatory recharge, shutting him down entirely. Harrow's optics widen as that fist comes flying towards her. She rolls to the side (as much as wings would allow), and draws her pistol once more to shove the barrel over Backfire's nose. This, however, seems to be her last attack. "Stubborn whelp..." Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Ice Pistol attack! Once again he's struck by the pistol of ice, and once again his joints freeze up. Collapsing on the ground directly next to her, he appears to still be in a daze. "Stubborn? Ha, you haven't begun to see stubborn! And you know the beauty of this?" Attempting to regain some sense of balance and composure, Backfire fails at acheiveing either. So he collapses back down, still staring at Harrow between gritted teeth. "You'll have to fix me now!" As if more quality time of Harrow frying his circuitry was his alterior motive. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear gets up a couple of seconds after the ground stops shaking and all hes interested in is heading back to Scorponok. "Are we having fun yet?" he rasps as he aims for the mechs chest with his sword and slashes. Combat: Windshear strikes Scorponok with his Arm Blade attack! "Grand," Harrow hisses. Hmm, perhaps the previous attack was not her last. Lifting a balled fist, she holds it over Backfire's helm and brings it down with the last of her strength. Combat: Harrow strikes Backfire with her Shaddap (Smash) attack! Scorponok pounds Tremor a couple more times with Warsong, just to get the point across. There's nothing quite so good and so entertaining as beating someone with someone else. But that leaves Windshear. Bringing up his shield, he attempts to parry the seeker's blow but fails; the sword this time leaving a very long, jagged cut across his left arm. Without missing a blink, he attempts to simply clobber Windshear with his shield. Combat: Scorponok strikes Windshear with his Shield Smash attack! Backfire falls to the ground, very nearly unconcious. "I ... still ... function." he protests, raising his head. It falls to the ground mere seconds later. Windshear get slobberknocked by the shield and stumbles down to his knees for a long moment. Then regaining shakey legs he again attacks. Yea hes stubborn. Combat: Windshear misses Scorponok with his Arm Blade attack! Apparently Warsong does make an effective bludgeoning weapon once an opponent is crippled! Some might say that this suits him well, and that he should seriously considering signing up for some transformation mode upgrades that turn him into some kind of massive hammer to be wielded by his Warlord? Dutifully, Warsong continues to fight the good fight completley unbeknownst to himself. Harrow slowly gets to her feet and ends up dragging Backfire across the floor through all the oil and energon. "Can't believe this..." And off to the repair bay they go.